Miroku's Legacy
by DavidFoster4
Summary: (CH6 IS UP) Miroku Sango Pairing along with Kagome Inuyasha & Kikyo Inuyasha All of these pairings have kids but more focused on Miroku and Sango and there offspring A new type of story The kids actually fight the battle against naraku..REVEIW PLZ
1. I I Cant

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA © CHARACTERS OR SIMILARITES.

Special thanks to- "Sango" and "Megan" for help...You guys rock

This is a Miroku/ Sango Inuyasha/ Kagome Inuyasha/ Kikyo and even a Kikyo/ Kagome Parining.....JK but the first three are true the Kikyo and Kagome one ill leave your imagination to.... Basically the story has one lemon I might get into detail into that and if you want I can send you the chapter without the lemon in it the scene will be replaced by a hanger and then resume but I feel that it best be described in order to build the plot... Other then that I really want reviews if you want me to read over your stuff I be more then happy to....With out further ado here's Chapter one of **"Legacy"**

Chapter 1

As the breeze hit the monks darkened black hair he let out a sigh. Miroku the perverted monk as his friends called him was seated on top of a hill his gaze searching down towards the nearby stream. The staff of his held firmly in his right hand laid across his legs and chest. He heard the grass near him crunch, he turned towards the sound and saw nothing. He thought to himself quietly. "Hanging around Inuyasha surely has made me Paranoid." His mind soon drifted to the image of Sango, ah yes...Sango was and had always been his true love but, for some reason he found interest in testing to see if Sango felt the same way, by flirting with other girls besides herself, Kagome being one. "Yes, Sango must really like me if she slaps me every time I touch her." He thought quietly again. Another rustle but, this time the monk thought it best not to turn and look. That was just the wind his mind told him, and it was, the breeze had picked up and was swirling around him, not roughly, but soft and gentle. The sound of soft breathing was heard in the young monks ears, he turned around and saw...Sango Approaching She was dressed in her casual clothes strapped behind her was her boomerang. "Evening Sango, how are you?" Said the monk to the girl walking towards him.

"Im fine...Miroku?" She said the second part as if really wanting to get something of her chest, something she had been wondering since they had stopped here.

"Yes, Sango." Miroku said as he looked up to her smiling softly he had risen hoping that Sango was about to gush her feelings for him.

"Why aren't you out in the village giving fake fortunes?"The monk almost fell over when he heard that, it wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

"Perhaps I don't need the money." he said with a soft sigh truly disappointed about what Sango had asked him. Couldn't he just relax once in a while, why couldn't Sango see that the other girls were just test, to see her true feelings for him. He rose and let out sigh.

"Those aren't the only reasons you do that Miroku... I know that's a lie." She wasn't ready to give in and just let the monk get away with a answer like that. She had waited till after Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to Kagome's time to get married...Yes life had become more peaceful since Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha and Shesshomaru's Truce. Now it was just Shippou, Miroku, and herself. The jewel of the four souls had vanished with Naraku's defeat apparently he had some bond to them was the conclusion her friends came up with.

"Yes, but perhaps im not interested in other girls....Maybe, I just want one in particular." Miroku nearly turned the color of a ripe tomato, he turned away and placed his staff in the ground. For some reason his right hand still held the inevitable wind tunnel it hadn't disappeared. This ment one of two things. Either Naraku's bugs had caused damage beyond repair, or the worst.

"Miroku...What do you mean?"Sango blushed deeply had it really come to this. Was miroku about to tell Sango how he felt for her... Or was the monk just saying this to get something, she wasn't sure but wasn't about to let her guard down, at least not with Miroku.

"Sango what I mean is...Why would I flirt with other girls when the one I want im talking to now..." He had finally said it, he had finally gotten it off his chest, the only question was how would Sango respond...What would she say he had just told her she was the only girl he wanted. Something he kept locked away for the whole time he had knew her...

"Mir...Miroku..."Sango stuttered something she rarely did unless she was nervous a pink line ran across both cheeks as she lowered her head. "Miroku... I...I...Cant..." She shook her head and a tear ran down her cheek...She didnt know what to do how was she suppose to put into words what she thought....


	2. The Return

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO DON'T SUE PLEASE

Thanks to a friend I decided against a lemon...Really there is no point in having one it in no shape or form needs one and it would attract a unwanted crowd. If my story needs a sex scene to capture readers then I failed as a author. I hope you find this better I like it and that is what matters. Thanks again Sango. . And thanks for all the people who reviewed you guys rock.

Nate- About Miroku not giving his normal line about trying to gain extra money I got one thing to point out. This is after Naraku was defeated a turning point in his life and his ways this is why he is acting different he just confessed his feelings for Sango showing almost a mature side to his usual womanizer ways. Thanks for reviewing.

--==Chapter 2==--

The winds breeze circled the around the two bringing them closer but not by much. Miroku stared silently away he heard Sango's words and averted his eyes from hers, the pain in his heart being to much. He trembled softly his legs becoming jelly beneath him, one bend of the legs would cause him to loose his balance and tumble downward Sango's words still rang in the monks ears as he spoke in a whisper pausing for only a second. "Sango...I ... I understand." He had been positive almost willing to bet his life on the fact that Sango would have returned his feelings, but her feelings for him didn't seem to be there. Sango placed an arm on his shoulder turning the monk to face herself. The monk was easily turned with the movement coming face to face with her once again, a tear ran down the demon exterminator's cheek, as Miroku closed his eyes wishing with all his heart he kept his feelings for her a secret.

"Miroku." Sango managed to squeeze out "Miroku I...I cant." She said again her head tilted to face Miroku her eyes looking longingly into his. Her tear trailed down her left cheek but, miroku wiped it away with a soft swipe of his finger bringing it to her mouth in a silencing motion telling her she need say no more. Sango smiled softly and lowered his arm away from her mouth. "Miroku...I mean..I cant, I cant hold my feelings in for you neither..." She said this with out stuttering and placed a gentle kiss on the young monks lips, after there lips retracted, Miroku smiled softly he was trembling still but, he no longer felt that void in his heart, it had been filled by Sango's's words.

"Sango." Began the happy monk. "Sango, I love you with all of my heart, I want you to know that..." He said, then quickly before Sango had a chance to speak he kissed her softly. It seemed like forever for the two but Miroku did withdraw his lips from hers and smiled softly. Nothing could ruin this day not even the fact that shippou was spying on them, watching from the brush. Sango smiled and still blushed as she looked to Miroku.

"And I love you Houshi-Sama..." Sango couldn't believe that she didn't burst into tears from happiness. Naraku had been killed, Kagome and Inuyasha to wed, and now Miroku telling her what she desperately longed to hear, his feelings for her. She ran a hand to Miroku's cheek brushing away his hair, she smiled as she spoke "Miroku, Yes." She said bluntly. Confusing the poor monk he didn't understand.

"What do you mean Sango?" He was certainly confused and Sango's words didn't help much only cause more confusion in his mind. Sango looked up into his eyes while he looked down into hers. The electricity and sparks emitting from these two was intense Shippou noted as he watched from the brush carefully concealed from the exterminator and monk.

"Your question you always ask...Yes, I want to bear your children... For your legacy..." She smiled softly kissing him again.

"For love." Replied the monk kissing back. Sango giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled miroku down the hill embracing each other the whole way down. The held onto each other till they landed in the stream. He brushed his lips against her neck and Sango let out a seductive growl almost like a purr. Sango placed palms on his chest, and they were lost in there own world. Shippou watched in curiosity "My what strange things these humans do." He told himself quietly.

After about two hours or so the pair were fully dressed after leaving there clothes out to dry while they sat embracing each other talking about things they never told each other nor anyone else. Miroku gripped every word that Sango had to say and she did likewise for Miroku. It had been some time ago since Shippou decided to fetch something to eat for his growling stomach, finding Kagome's backpack open he searched it and found, a bunch of Ramen, some Cokes, and a bag of chips... He knew he couldn't make Ramen with out Kagome, so he tried the soda. Not being able to find out how to work the dang thing he got a rock and hit it causing a dent and small hole to form releasing a small amount of liquid..."why that isn't a lot" Shippou thought. So he hit it again and this time the can exploded drenching the poor fox demon with liquid. He finally settled for the crunchy Potato chips which he bit open with his teeth, after being soaked and his coating sticky with sugar's. He stopped when he heard footsteps his ears twitched. At first he thought Miroku and Sango were returning but he wasn't sure so he ran and found a rock large enough to conceal him and watch the person approach. After a second or two he knew they weren't footsteps of a friend, they were footsteps of an enemy. The footsteps drowned out by the approach of buzzing. He had returned.


	3. Finally Dead

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA PEOPLE SO DON'T SUE ME. OK???

Thanks again for the great amount of reviews, a new high 1 .. Well that's ok, I have chapter three so im going to post it obviously, if your reading it means I have... Hmm, so who was that mysterious man that confronted the new couple plus shippou? I think we all know...Or if you haven't already scrolled down...Bunch of cheaters you know... Well any feedback would be awesome so if you got any questions or don't understand something please let me know.

Nate Thanks for the review it helped yea...I see what you mean about the Shippou thing, im not really good when it comes to Shippou but I will fix that error. Thanks man, and thanks for reviewing.

Thanks and here is chapter 3 "Finally Dead."

–Chapter 3--

The buzzing grew louder, breaking through the rustling of the wind. A evil smirk upon the face. As long dark hair covered it's eyes blowing in the wind as well. The footsteps stopped as it stood, a purple energy emitted from it mixed in with black matter encircling him as it pushed him above ground his feet barely skimming the edge of the grass. The mixture of both energies propelled the man forward allowing him to go unnoticed, except for Shippou who was now trembling with fear his eyes fixated upon him. He had moved to the back of the Monk which caused his shadow to be casted about in front of Sango, who had noticed this and looked up. His eyes gleamed as they were focused on her, he smirked and raised a hand. That handed turned the shape of a tree branch almost and spouted forward towards the monk. "MIROKU!" Shouted Sango loudly she had seen this and tried to give the monk a for warning.

"Ah." Replied the monk as he rolled forward his arm being hit on the side throwing him to the left he rose quickly his sandals digging into the ground, giving him a good grip he launched himself forward and swung his staff sending it heaving downwards fixated on Naraku's head. That branch thing formed on the other hand and twisted around it throwing him to a tree. 'How ironic' thought the monk as he cringed with pain, a small fruit of the tree had landed on his head as well adding to the pain.

"Calm it monk. I might spare you if you tell me where that disgrace of a Hanyou and girl are." He waited for a answer but Miroku remained silent. He approached becoming irradiated. "Well?" He jutted that branch hand around Sango gripping her tighter squeezing the life out of her.

"Don't tell him, Miroku." She squirmed in pain, Miroku glared and rose raising his staff, ready to fight Naraku. Naraku threw Sango into a tree the aura then went to her restraining her from the fight. He grinned as Miroku stranded firm and he walked towards him. Miroku knew that he had to protect Sango, he had to defeat Naraku once and for all. He raised his arm in a deft motion and removed the prayer beads the tunnel opened. All of a sudden the Wasp came over the hill and dashed towards the wind tunnel. Miroku howled in pain as the insects poison entered him hurting him tremendously. He had to continue, it wasn't a option anymore. Out of pure luck he managed to get a grab on his arm dragging him forwards. More insects continued to consume more and more of them.

"MIROKU! STOP!!! Your going to kill yourself... Please stop..." She fell to her knees and was weeping, Miroku continued insects continued to fly in but Naraku was being consumed he was moving towards he tried wrapping a arm around Sango but the mist stopped him, he then went after Miroku but it didn't work the tunnel gripped it in before it got to him. "Miroku don't...I love you please...Stop for me...: Shippou stayed away he knew the powers of the tunnel and wasn't ready to mess around with it. She continued to weep tears gushing from her eyes running down her cheek she knew she had already lost him he had taken in at least a hundred and more were coming.

"Sango tell our son, I love him and this was for you and him." He had turned his head to face her and smiled softly.

"And if it is a girl then what shall I do?" She was weeping lightly now trying to talk, the thought of losing him stabbed like a hundreds of swords. Miroku's staff came flying at her and it hit the aura sending it into the ground.

:Then I can only pray she is just as beautiful as her mother." The tunnel pulled in the rest of the insects, the pain had become unbearable and stung he couldn't hold out much longer his vision became faint. He took one last look at Naraku who was already slipped through only a arm let through he had become paralyzed with fear, Miroku took one long look to Sango and pictured there children. Images of them meeting, talking and that day ran through his mind. "I love you Sango, please don't forget it." Then as Naraku completely slipped through he fell down, he lay there with out breathing...He had been killed the venom to much for him.

"Miroku, please don't leave me..." It was all in vain, the aura was gone and she could move freely now. She ran to him and lifted him trying to see if there wasn't anything she could do... There wasn't he was gone, this hit her hard and she fell to the ground. That was the day she got pregnant with Miroku's son Miko, named after Miroku and Kohaku.


	4. I got to fight

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA DON'T SUE ME

Thank you all for reviewing this next chapter is set fifteen years in advance just in case there is any confusion. I hope that soon this will get Manganized by a friend, and if it does hopefully shell give me permission to post it on the internet as well. So just a bit of FYI. Certain weapons that are new to the Inuyasha genre I have drawn but they aren't great so please bare with me. With out further ado, here is chapter 4 "I got to fight."

–Chapter 4--

It had been about 15 years since then, Miko slid on a log down a very steep hill, Kathreen was doing the same but, trailing slightly behind him. "Hey Miko wait up!" She said as Miko came to the bottom jumping from the log it landing into a pile of other logs. He gripped a handful of logs, with his arms which were both gloved and sealed with prayer beads. He had inherited many things from his father including, his fathers looks, his curse which were on both arms for some reason, his sandals, and staff. Kathreen his childhood friend was raised by Sango and her parents, Inuyasha and Kagome, and so was Miko. In Miko's life he was raised by Shippou his mentor, and a substitute father Inuyasha. Kathreen who was 14 a year younger then Miko, had dark brown hair different then Kagome's Inuyasha's. She had two small chains at her side light weight and with a steel orb at the end on both sides, a simple mist filled these see through steel orbs. Miko dropped the logs on the raft and hopped on he withdrew his mothers sword and cut the rope, making Kathreen hurry. "MIKO!" Cried Kathreen panicking. She jumped off the log onto the raft sending it wobbling in the water.

"Sorry Kathreen." He had done it on purpose though both Kathreen and himself knew that, he was in a hurry and for a good reason too. His mother Sango was allowing Inuyasha to take him and Kathreen out to a nearby village to exterminate troublesome demons. But first his mother made him gather some wood so they could have a fire going in case it ever got cold. "Kathreen?" Asked Miko.

"What?" She replied a bit angry still with him.

"You still going to use those wimpy chains of yours?" He liked the fact they would be parterning up, but those chain's didn't look to strong to him.

"I rather have these then that staff of yours" She said quickly, she didn't like Kaede's gift going insulted. They sat in silence as the raft went down the river, finally reaching a small village. 'Home sweet home' Though Miko. Miko and Kathreen dismounted the raft as villagers came and picked up the logs and spoke.

Miko and Kathreen, your parents they left to the village, the demons they have attacked again! They requested that you stay here till they return." Miko sighed his day was ruined.

"So much for hunting demons." Kathreen spoke slightly disappointed. Miko shook his head.

"No Kathreen were going come on get Kirara and if you see shippou tell him were getting more logs or something." She looked slightly worried, but she obeyed Miko was preparing. He crushed a herb into a fine powder and placed It on his palms removing prayer beads and gloves the tunnel stopped as a small amount of powder went on it. He placed his beads and gloves in the pocket of his clothing, the ones Inuyasha gave to him. Lately Inuyasha had out grew his old red ones. Which were now Miko's Inuyasha could be rarely seen with out his 'future like clothes' a pair of baggy jeans and t shirt which Kagome had given him. Kagome wore her school uniform still, due to the fact that she had still one more year of high school traveling back and forth from the feudal era to her time had set her back tremendously, she was taking most of her classes by correspondence but still didn't have time.

"Ready Miko?" She said riding Kirara he raised his arms and she lowered his pulling him up as she swooped by. He landed in front of her and Kathreen wrapped her arms around him. "You apply your medicine on right?" He nodded and showed her his palms a black hole was swirling in the middle of it. "Is it under control?" He again nodded and extended his hand at a log and forced the tunnel open easily, it began consuming the log before he stopped it.

"See?" She nodded letting him know she saw his temporally control over the curse in both palms. They flew for less then five minutes coming to the edge of the town. They decided they could sneak in quietly and see what they were facing.

"Miko, ready?" She withdrew her 'Shikas' her chain weapon as Miko called it. She found a villager on the ground his eyes glazed green a hole in his chest. Kathreen bent down and felt the pulse on his neck "He's...He's dead" When she said that she heard a rumble. Miko looked up, he dashed that way after the rumble, a screamed followed, it was...was his mother.

"MOTHER!!!Come Kathreen." He dashed that way he was in such a hurry he forgot he had Kiara. Kathreen followed Miko, her keen sense of hearing thanks to her father, she heard her mother and her bow being strung and fired. A soft wail of the monster let her know she had hit her mark. They arrived and came to the scene. Kagome was bruised, and Inuyasha was in demon form slashing at villagers protecting Kagome. While...While Miroku brought his eyes to a long spike coming up from the ground piercing the armor of a exterminator. That exterminator was Miko's Mother.


	5. The Fallen

Hmm so its been a while I know sorry to keep you guys waiting but due to lack of reviews I've chosen to withhold some of the chapters but, I don't want to leave the loyal ones hanging so I decided to post once again.

Recent problems: For one it has come to my attention that Miko means girl monk in Japanese as that was not intended I hope readers will be able to cope with the name... It could be like naming your son Cindy, etc. But that wasn't intended and I refuse to change the name because I personally like it. So, Hah.

Using Miroku's name on chapter four sorry about that I meant for it to be Miko but as this computer is being stupid I cant fix it so ...yea.

Well if you have any questions and don't understand something POST IT or if you just want to tell me what a horrible job im doing POST IT, or if you just want to use my story as a place for advertisement POST IT.... I hope that's clear now. With out further ado here is chapter 5, _**"The Fallen"**_

–Chapter 5--

Miko stared at his mother who was impaled by the stake. A large spider with tarnished gold scales was the cause. One of the "DiOpion's" Feet had traveled beneath the ground, then coming upwards catching his mother who was unaware. She was still alive 'There's still hope..." Thought Miko. Him and Kathreen dashed forward towards there parents, Miko slashed at the spike that held his mother fast to the ground now.

"Miko, Leave now!" Sango sputtered blood trailing from her mouth, but Miko refused and he slashed hopelessly at the scales. All it did was cause the DiOpion to become agitated very quickly. It growled as it sputtered out green mist. Sango's eyes widened as she looked to her son, but she spoke not. Instead Kathreen's voice crammed his thoughts.

"MIKO, behind you..." yelled Kathreen, a swishing sound as on of the Shikas swirled through the air heading towards Miko, but instead of hitting him Inuyasha fell dropping his Tetsiga. That green mist filled his eyes as he sputtered.

"Kathreen, Miko, im sorry.." He fell dead Kathreen had just killed her father. 'What possessed him to do such a thing Miko pondered as he came to face Kathreen tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks." He knew it hadn't been easy to sacrifice her father for his safety but it was necessary something was controlling him. 'It has to be the mist.' Miko pondered as he withdrew his staff coming to the task at hand. He un sheathed his mothers sword, Sangos boomerang laid but a few inches from him. Now two villagers headed his way. Both suiting Katana's. Miko had just enough time to jump forward to fend off a attack from one, as the second one came his way swinging but only hitting his kimono. With rage filling his eyes and being closer to his mothers boomerang he slipped a foot beneath it and kicked upwards sending the boomerang straight upwards. He saw the villagers coming in for another attack and as the boomerang spun upwards Miko pivoted on his left foot and brought the right one to thrust the boomerang at his aggressors. It sailed forwards and cut both villagers in half. The boomerang went a bit further and started to curve right back to Miko, who wasn't prepared for it and at the last second ducked. The boomerang continued as a rather large DiOpion leg came at him but thankfully the boomerang hit the leg sending it off course. As the leg was thrown to the left, unfortunately Kathreen was there and the leg hit her. "KATHREEN." said a frantic Miko as he reached for her as he watched the leg Peirce her armor and get her shoulder. Inuyasha rose as did Kagome but a purple mist filled them villagers were rising as well surrounding Miko and the injured Kathreen.

"Nara,...Naraku.." Sango huffed before the leg that kept her still retracted all the legs of the diopion were now supporting its weight. Miko looked to his mother and tried to help her up. "No, get Kathreen." She said her eyes turned the glazed green and she stopped breathing. Time slowed as miko turned to his right then left following up and lastly downwards. All for legs of the diopion were headed his way.

'Crap' Miko barely had time to think as he rolled forward dropping his weapons. He had cleared the ones from above. Now he extended his left hand forward and behind him, shouting as he did so "Kazzana." Both hands opened and his curse began consuming the legs as the monster wailed in pain as both of his top and lower legs collided and the others were being consumed into oblivion. The monster detached its scaly leg into the tunnels and Miko grinned. 'Two down two to go." But with that a new pair of legs grew into its place instantly upon the monster.

"Miroku did you think it would be that easy." Naraku snickered as he was now standing new atop the DiOpion the mist encircled the two. He knew he was being toyed with as the villagers and Kathreen's parents came to a halt on Naraku's command.

"Don't you ever call me that." Miko shouted his face flustered red in anger. "Im not Miroku..."

"O so then you must be Miroku's son?" he grinned again "Didn't believe that monk would absorb that many wasp and still live. Prepare to meet the same fate."

"Im not going to die." He lied it was over and he knew it. At that second a boomerang sliced the DiOpion in half destroying it finally.

"That's right." Said a voice making its way past the villagers by hacking them with a staff the boomerang sailed back to its owner. "Its time we finish your fathers work." Said as she threw her sons staff to him arming him again. She had risen again.


	6. Third Times the Charm

Well people it's been a long time since I have posted a chapter, and now at the library seems like a good time. A lot has happened and I recently stumbled onto a lined paper copy of chapter 6 and part of chapter 7 so I decided to post chapter 6 and see if I can remember what I was planning to do with chapter 7. Anyways I REALLY NEED REVEIWS not much else can be done to improve the quality of my story line if no one is willing to help me out with their reviews the more people I know are reading and reviewing the more I want to personally post for those viewers but when I only have a couple it makes it very hard to do anything. Another problem that aroused was Miko's name; it could be taken as a bit of Irony so I am going to play off that meaning Sango truly thought this was Miroku's Karma out to get him so she was prepared with a Girl name. Well I bored you guys enough so here is….

--Chapter 6--

Third Times the Charm

Sango's smile faded as Naraku approached his tree like hands taking shape and wrapping about her. Each gasp Sango took in, made Miko flinch in pain. Miko just couldn't move the gases were paralyzing him and he felt exhausted, the fact that his mother was being hurt couldn't even arose enough strength for him to try to move. So he sat there enduring the anguish of Naraku's actions and harsh words. Kathreen laid on the ground but a few feet away the DiOpion's poison holding her in the state of confusion.

"Now Sango stop your squirming it will only make it hurt worse." Tears were forming in the Demon Huntress's eye, she was weak already but in her heart she knew she was as better off dead, herself and Miko, her son both knew this all to well. "Tell me where she is!" Miko started at Naraku, wondering what he meant not knowing what the demon meant. It in fact made an impression on Sango though who closed those eyes of her avoiding the demands.

"No…" She gaped out, her visage began turning red not in embarrassment but the lack of oxygen which was failing to circulate through her body. The torment of watching his mother die was beginning to take a huge affect on Miko who began to compose a plan. 'If I could only get my hands free… Wait the gas…It can be absorbed.' He opened his eyes up after the thought and looked Naraku face to face who was grinning in delight.

"Miko I advise that you tell your mother to stop being foolish, I might let you live." Miko tried to shake his head upon hearing that comment from Naraku. "Then you will face the same fate as your father, death."

Miko tried to open his mouth if he could just get his lips to move he thought the one word over and over again, but he knew it must be spoken at the same time. "Kaz…" His lips were beginning to move his concentration barely overpowering the effect of the DiOpion's poison.

"What was that?" Naraku snickered as he looked back to Sango dealing her a swift kick into her rib cage the crunch of bones were heard.

"You heard me… KAZZANA" Both tunnels emerged and began to consume that mist which intoxicated those around it, the debris on the ground headed into his hands Miko was now in control of his body. "Let go of my mother." His staff which was on the ground headed into the tunnel but Miko shut off the tunnels allowing it stop and giving him enough time to equip it.

"Hmm I guess you a more of an intellectual than your father ever was, it matters not, you still will die like he did trying to save that wench." Sango left Naraku's tree like hands upon being thrown into the villagers who were recovering slowly from the gases. "But do you have enough strength left in your body to face me?"

Not a second was wasted Miko with his right hand drew his Katana thrusting his staff which was in his left hand into the ground he was able to propel himself towards Naraku. Not a moment after though did a Tree hand came to meet him, which then met the fate of the edge of Miko's Katana. Naraku winced at the pain of loosing a ligament. Miko held his blade at the ready. "Let my mother go."

While all that was happening the DiOpion's poison had been concentrated upon Inuyasha bringing him back under Naraku's control. He drew his weapon the Tetsiga, swinging It downwards it hit Miko's hilt thrusting Miko's weapon into the ground. The sound of the bow twanged and was shot thrusting the Dog Demon Inuyasha into the Tree where he and Kagome first met. Blood emerged from the T-Shirt of Inuyasha staining the white piece of clothing with a thin layer of his own blood he smiled softly no longer being possessed. Kagome headed towards him timed slowed down for the two of them she wrapped arms around Inuyasha holding him. Naraku, who saw that this was his chance to finish the pair, forced his good arm into the back of Kagome, killing her instantly and finishing off the dog demon Inuyasha.

Miko said a prayer in his mind while Naraku pulled his arm out of the corpses of the two. His rage was building his mother was on the verge of dying his friends were already dead and if he didn't do something now, Kathreen would be as well. He picked up his blade and got ready, his attack was quick he disappeared in a haze, his speed somehow increased dramatically, for when Inuyasha perished his strength took holding in Miko, lending him help when most needed like his father who had been doing this for Sango trying to keep her alive the bonds between friends had sustained even while the deceased reached Nirvana. Miko's attack with his blade was enough to tear of another ligament of Naraku, his head. Which fell to the ground it immediately disappeared, the body of Naraku grew its missing ligament and was fine. That wasn't going to work and Miko knew it. His only hope was to get him with his Kazzana. Those tunnels opened as he spoke the words "Kazzana." Aimed at Naraku, a flock of wasp now showed them selves entering the tunnels in pairs. Miko, who was forced to stop after taking in four.

"Now you will know what your father felt as he died. Enjoy the pain. Embrace it. Embed it into your heart." Naraku never spoke another word after that for Kathreen's Shika hit its mark piercing the Spider on his back. With that thousands of incarnations were left loose…Flying everywhere just staying away from the spot where Naraku laid dead.

"We, we have to find Kyra, my sister…" Kathreen said before collapsing.


	7. The Hidden Child

Disclaimer- Like always I never have and proabbly never will, at least I dont think own any characters of Inuyasha.

Ok guys its time once again for another Chapter in Miroku's Legacy. I got a few reviews in the months that chapter 6 was out. O and also I dont have my usuall word perfect so there will be A TON of mistakes most likely so get over it. Jk Anyways I need reviews guys I want your guys opinnion and need it.

--Chapter 7--

The Hidden Child

Miko had no time to even hear what Kathreen had said, or to see the incarnations flying above. His only actions were to help his mother, Kathreen was fine for now and should be, but his mother on the other hand was taking her last breaths. He knelt beside her propping her up with his hands, she felt so cold. Her eyes parted to see Miko as her lips did too.

"Miko... You have to, do what Kathreen says, Kyra.."

"Mother, save your strength." Miko interupted.

"No, dont worry about me, find Kyra." She closed her eyes and her hands unfolded as her head slowly drooped back. She had gone now, gone to Miroku to share the everlasting Nirvana with each other. Miko released his gripped and said a prayer he rose and went to Kathreen. Kathreen had pulled herself back together and headed to her parents, well where they had been for there was only a arrow and the Sacred Jewel, which she slipped into her pocket.

"Kathreen, are you ok?" Miko asked as he approached her. He had seen her parents die and his mother, this had been to much in such a little time. His jog turned into a walk, he stayed silent and joined in prayer with Kathreen. She raised her head and Miko looked to her. "Im truly sorry." Kathreen nodded, a soft nod as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We cant stop now though." Kathreen spoke softly. "My sister, she'll know what to do..."

"Your sister?" He knew that Kagome had no other kid theres no way she could have had a sister. "But that cant be."

"My sister Kyra she came from my father and Ki..." At that moment a katanna was brought downwards between the two as if a warning shot. Miko and Kathreen both fell backwards as parts of the earth were moved. Miko rose grabbing the Katanna he armed himself. Miko looked to the person responsible for the blow and grinned as he saw the figure. Covered in samurai gear stood a half rotting corpse, peices of flesh drooped of the bone and a foul stench began to emitt. That stench made Kathreen cringe and Miko flinch, that was all the opprutinity it needed. Again it slashed its blade aimed this time for a target a tree next to Miko. It began to fall towards the unaware Kathreen, Miko saw this and jumped towards it a slash was brought into the tree and a kick sent it flying at the demon. Unfortuantley the demon was on the move again. The zombie brought its blade at a lunging upward stab.

"It wont stop will it." Miko said as he felt the blade make contact, but not before he slashed the arm off of the creature.

"Miko are you alright?" Miko nodded to Kathreen's question and went for the finishing move. He brought his blade downwards, aiming for the neck the zombie although drew out a Kodachi and deflected the cut. With only its left arm, it lunged at Miko. Jumping backwards Miko went into a roll coming up he leaned against a tree and opened up his left wind tunnel drawing the demon into it.

"That was close." He sheathed his blade and turned to Kathreen. "Now what were you saying?" In the mist of it all he hadnt paid attention to what she was starting to say.

"Miko, Kyra is my sister, we have to find her. She lives but a town away from Kaedae." She rose and looked for her Shika's. "Darn, my Shika's are broken." Miko reached at his side and threw her his mothers Katanna. "But this is your Sango's, I cant take this." Miko shook his head softly.

"My fathers staff is all I need, besides when I was younger my mother was given a pair of Kodachi's, those should do fine. Only one question, how can Kyra help us?"

"Kyra holds the secret of travelling to my mothers time. If we plan to rid Naraku once and for all we must kill all demons." Miko looked confused as Kathreen spoke. "Didn't you ever wonder why my parents had to travel into the future so often?" Miko shook his head. "One of the demon's Naraku let out before your father died had found passage to that time period. It was suspected that all his incarnations must be killed for him to be dead as well."

"So, they went there to kill the demon then. And thats where we need to go if we..."

"If we kill that demon the others should die with it Onika, was the last demon Naraku let out right? Well killing it traps the other demons and causes them to perish with Onika." She started to leave and Miko followed not speaking.

Miko and Kathreen had finally made it to the village after a hour walk they came to a small cottage excluded from the other villages. The path leading to it was marked out with clay like dirt. Flowers surronded the area around the cott, as a smal stream in the background was heard. Miko went up to the door and knocedk softly. The door knob slowly opened, as the door itself.

"Hello..."

What you guys think? Answer me in my review box please would greatly appreciate it I WANT 20 reviews.


End file.
